If I die young
by CatherineHarris
Summary: It's based on a song. If I die young by The Band Perry. SONGFIC. NO PINECEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper's Point Of View:**

I entered in the room. The room that I thought I will never enter again. The room that used to be owned by a girl I used to see everyday. I took a deep breathe and I felt her perfume in the room. I hated this. I hated everything that reminded me of her. I looked around. Her room was all covered with dust and cobwebs. I gone closer next to her table and saw something that really made me mad- her face. I took the picture and I threw it to the floor. It broke in thousand and thousand of pieces. I was breathing fast. Then regreting what I just did. I collapsed to the floor and then I began to cry. Cry because she gone forever. But you can never forget the memories. I still remember her. She still haunts my memory. She- getting the knife and putting it in her heart then falling to the ground dead. Her dead body laying in my cold arms. Her face covered with my tears. Her rosy lips showing a sad smile. Why I never found out what happened? She told me she wasn't lying, but I didn't believe her. I regret I didn't do that.

* * *

Mabel and I were sitting on the couch. I was reading an old book. It's cover was torn and dusty. Mabel was knitting a multicolor sweater. Suddenly, the phone rang. I turned my eyes on Mabel.

''Hello?'' Mabel asked.

I heard a hoarse voice. It was a woman voice. I didn't understand what she was speaking to Mabel, but Mabel wasn't very happy when the woman talked to her.

''Okay.'' She said sadly. Then she put the phone down.

''Who it was?'' I asked.

''Err- Candy. She said she misses me and- so do I.'' Mabel didn't talk coherent. But I was a bit suspicious.

Mabel left the room crying. She kept doing that from 3 weeks ago. Everytime I saw her she was sad or crying. I didn't know what was happening. Mabel wasn't smiling anymore. Something wasn't going right. I followed her. I entered in the room slowly and I saw Mabel crying.

''Mabel, what's happening?''

''Nothing.'' She bit her lip.

* * *

**The next chapter will be Mabel's POV. Give me a feedback please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mabel's Point Of View:**

I was afraid to tell Dipper what's going on. I wasn't sure what to say. The memory. Ugh, I want to forget about it, but I can't. I feel a pain pressing on me everytime I think at it.

_Flashback:_

_''Psh- look at that girl.''_ A rich girl was talking to a crowd of five girls. She was very skinny. Her face was round and beautiful sized. She shown a big smile when she looked at me. The girl's face was all covered in make-up. She had red lipstick, prominent blue on her eyes and she wore expensive Coco Chanel clothes.

_''What's wrong with me?''_ I raised my left brow fast.

_''Like- everything. Your braces makes you to look like a kind of a weird robot. I guess that's why the boys don't likes you.''_ She giggled.

_''Wait- who told you that boys don't likes me?''_ I was curious.

_''They.''_ She poined to some boys that were playing football. _''I heard them commenting about you. I don't wonder why. You look like you hadn't a shower since years ago.''_

Those words broke my feelings like a glass touching the ground, and there I did a mistake.

_''You! Ugh! YOU're horrible! YOU think you are the center of the universe. But guess what? You're NOT! Just because you're popular doesn't means YOU can treat ANYONE how you want! NO ONE IS PERFECT! So I'm sorry if WE ALL AREN'T PERFECT LIKE YOU, Miss Popularity!'_' I yelled. I took a deep breathe. My face was all red.

Her friends weren't really happy about it. They pushed me to ground and began to beat me. I cried and cried. My tears rolled down my face at my chin becoming a waterfall.

_''Enough.''_ The rich girl raised her hand. _''Let's go. Leave her alone with her NOTHING. I am going to take my revenge soon.''_

I wiped my damp eyes with my bloody hands. I thought at Dipper and what I was going to tell him- wait a moment- I couldn't tell Dipper what happened. He couldn't do anything anyways. I just wanted to go home. I was sniffing. I looked around. The sky was painted all in yellow and purple. Clouds looked like cotton candy. I tried to touch the sky and taste its own colours, but I failed. The sun was swimming underground. The starry blue was near. I ran fast to home. Fireflies flew around me. I fell them touching my arms. It was magic. I giggled like a child. I closed my eyes. My wounds disappeared. No blood, no hurts, nothing. Just HAPPINESS.

_''Thank you.''_ I whispered.

I saw my house. When I opened the door- Dipper ran to me shouting my name loud.

''MABEL!'' He hugged me. ''I was worried. Where have you been?''

''I- was walking in the park. And Dipper-?''

''Yes?''

I covered his mouth with my hand.

''Shh- it's time for MABEL'S SONG.'' I opened my mouth and began to sing from the top of my lungs. ''DONT YOU WORRY! DON'T YOU WORRY CHILD!'' Dipper began to laugh. Dipper stepped out of the hall and then he returned but- with a box wrapped in a shiny paper. On the top it had a red ribbon.

''I found it at the door.'' He explained.

I looked at its tag. Big black cursive writting. Mabel. I hesitated. I ripped off the paper and then I opened it.

* * *

**:D Hehe- I am going to say what's in the box in the next chapter :) SUSPENSE... Moment. :O ''I wonder what Mabel is going to find in the box.'' I know you're thinking at that. Or maybe not. Do you got any ideas what Mabel could find in the box :D? I want to hear your ideas. Mwah.**

**Mabel: I wonder what I'm going to find in the box. And Catherine!? I am really mad because YOU KILLED ME! HOW COULD YOU!?**

**Me: Sorry. Don't blame me. Blame the song :D**


End file.
